1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device, a signal processing method thereof and an image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is disclosed a solid-state imaging device in which in order to improve sensitivity of luminance while suppressing degradation of color resolution, a color filter array arranged on pixels has color coding of pixels arranged in a checkered pattern array. In the color coding of the checkered pattern array, pixels adjacent to each other in the upper/lower and right/left directions have the same color (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-235888).
In the color coding, a spatial sampling point (x, y) (i.e., an optical pixel center) is expressed by an equation below. That is, x=2*(2n−1+oe)±1 and y=2m−1 (n and m are an integer, oe has a value of 0 when m is an odd number and 1when m is an even number)) and x=2*(2n−1+oe) and y=2m−1±1 (n and m are an integer, oe has a value of 0 when m is an odd number and 1 when m is an even number).
In general, pixel signals corresponding to color coding of a color filter array are output from a solid-state imaging device as raw data. Then, demosaic processing is performed on the raw data output from the solid-state imaging device. In the demosaic processing, each pixel having single color information is supplied with color information collected from signals of adjacent pixels thereto, so that necessary color information is added, thereby creating a full color image.